Fight Evil with another kind of Evil
by xandersea
Summary: Taking place shortly after C.O.R Pitch Black and Dark Fury, Riddick, the girl Jack and Imam crash land on earth during the massive infection outbreak and must fight threw the zombies to rescue the two and escape. any review would be nice hope you like.
1. Preview

Riddick stood over the desk, the lamp shown as it had even before he'd arrived at the small house. He looked out the window and the dark sky with fewer stars; a few more of them ran up to the door, barley human in their running. Riddick had arrived at the abandoned house looking for the meager supplies he needed. He didn't find much a little bit of food and water, he even found a few letter opener knives that could come into use. "They" had shown up very recently, having seen the lamp through the window and now scratched and gnawed at the door, desperate for Riddick's flesh.

Riddick simply stood over the Desk, his light, red rope draped over his usual black shirt and bagged pants and his unique goggles around his bald head, he quietly thought to himself. _'I'd love to be anywhere but this damn planet right now, wish I could've seen that cosmic storm earlier then I wouldn't of landed on this planet, Earth they call it._' The creatures slammed at the door and Riddick could hear the spraying of blood out of their mouths as they often do. _'These people got a nasty situation on their hands but I'd of gotten of this rock the second the skiff was all repaired, uh if Jack and the Imam were with me and didn't eject early right into the hands of the'_, Riddick sighed to himself, ignoring the sound of splintering wood, _'the soldiers, uh piss me off they captured them and after seeing me kill those zombies said I'd only get em' back if I rescue these scientist out of a building under siege by these uh fucking zombies, god cant wait to get off this fucking rock.' _

The creatures now slit a whole through the door and desperately shoved their arms and heads through, trying to get to Riddick, sounding like a combination of a human coughing and a dog snarling,_' Everybody does indeed make mistakes, I'm no different but what these guys' _did Riddick let out a laugh. _'What they did was fucking stupid, all the infected died of hunger after a while and twenty eight weeks after the virus started, the military had it under control and begun repopulating the Island ah Brittan, they found a woman and after they found out she was a carrier, they just let her husband in for a reunion, no armed guard and even anyone to watch period, fucking stupid.'_ The door and its hinges were nearing its limit and the creatures were very loud now trying to break the door down and glaring at Riddick with bloody eyes, Riddick simply cocked his head towards them, "Shut the hell up I'll get to Killing you in minute" he yelled. _'Then the husband tries kissing her and just gets infected then kills the wife, I've cut my share of throats but even for me it was hard to hear about how he killed her. Then the military acted poorly and boxed the people in a parking lot where the infected father attacked a lot of people and the infection started again, not it's reached the mainland, handled very poorly.'_ One hinge of the door now popped open and the creatures were almost through. They snared and hollered, their want for flesh, relentless, "Oh well at least I'll have fun pop'en a few of these zombies arteries" Riddick said out loud to himself. He grabbed the wire of the lamp and pulled off his strange goggles, "Hope you all don't mind if I let the place get a little dark, the light hurts my eyes. Riddick pulled the wire out of the socket and the whole room turned almost pitch black. With one final charge the creatures busted through the doors, their mouths and chins caked with blood, their closed ripped and shredded. They swiftly stopped in place and turned their heads everywhere, looking for Riddick who looked as if disappeared, yet the window, was still shut.

There were five it the room quickly running around snarling looking for their, at the time, prey. Suddenly there was a shower of blood and one of the creatures dropped to the floor, there were three other showers and three other thumps the last one in the rooms ran around grabbing anything that came near desperate to kill the man but found its head smashed against the wall and it neck split. The ones still in the door way ran in confusion and Riddick jumped after them, slitting their throats and bashing their heads against the wall.

For the first time in the history of the Virus, the cold claws of fear gripped the zombies and Riddick, he simply grinned, showing his teeth, gripping his knives firmer.


	2. Chapter 1 The landing

The skiff slowly paced through the quite, star filled space. Far into the distance were bright flashes, whether it was a cosmic storm, comet shower or even an exploding star, it was far off and didn't seem to be in the way of small, quite going ship. Inside, the skiffs three passengers slept in hibernation like state in their pods as the ship progressed in auto pilot.

It had been almost three weeks since the events on the desert planet, Hades and days since the skiff had a run in with a large dangerous mercenary ship. Riddick, Jack and Imam had just barley escaped the insane ship owner Antonia Chillingsworth and her ruthless soldiers, it ended with Riddick nearly losing his life and the girl Jack firing the shot that killed Chillingsworth. Riddick and Imam had grown worried since the escape seeing that Jack was changing and becoming more violent, she still looked up to Riddick and he was afraid she'd try to fallow in his footsteps, he couldn't allow for this to go on and in fact once he drops them off in New Mecca on Heliom Prime he just wanted to be left alone.

For the time being the three hoped they could rest after the recent, violent events in their pods as the ship powered towards its destination. Those flashes that reflected off the ships hull and window were closer now, close enough to be recognized as a cosmic storm and a giant one at that, and now seem to of moved into their direction. The storm was large and could almost look like a black hole except for covering of black and green clouds. Quietly the skiff still moved forward towards the looming giant until finally it got in range for the storms energy to start to affecting it and the skiffs auto pilot tried maneuvering out of the way, but the storm covered too large of an area now to maneuver around. The ship tried maneuvering away in anyway it could but still kept getting closer to the giant and now started to get pulled it to it's violent center.

The alarms started to go off as the skiff started to shake dangerously from the storms energy and the three were awoken. All three fell out of their pods at the same time but Riddick was the first to jump up and react to this situation. He sat down at the seat in front of the control panel and pressed the button to cover and strengthen the windows from the force of the storm as alarms and the ships on board computer rang all around. Imam and Jack came to after a few moments and started speaking, "What's going on?" Jack yelled over the creaking of the space craft hull and shrieking of the inner depth of the storm, "Were goin' through a storm!" Riddick yelled "this is more vicious then any I've heard of, Allah help us!" Riddick tried responding to some of the ships computers instructions then the ship shuddered suddenly, so powerful Imam and Jack rolled to the ground and Riddick fell out of his chair. The ship and the three quickly recovered as Riddick realized that the ships auto pilot was broken now and he'd have to guide it himself.

For a long half hour Riddick guided the skiff through the storm, flying through the clouds at top speeds but there was seem to be no escape in sight, just thick clouds consistently. Then suddenly time seem to slow down almost to a stopping point, the three could think as normal but all movements and sounds moved at an extremely slow speed and you could see even the smallest events all around you happing from far away, like objects falling off shelves. Riddick glanced as he saw a drop of sweat float through the air next to his face falling to the ground like a snowflake would, only even slower. This phenomenon went on for nearly a minute but felt like an eternity before the three and their ship were thrown back into the chaos of the diving ship through the clouds of the storm.

Finally the skiff dove out of the storm and into space again but different surroundings. Where there should have been opened space lay planets the ship would of noticed a long time ago. The three stared at the near by planets for a few moments, the closest was an average size compared to others and was red with a gassy pattern another of similar size lay just a little beyond the first and looked to be blue, green and white in patches. They didn't get much time to observe as the ship was still speeding and in a steep dive. As they were suddenly released from the storms energy Riddick fought to get the ship under control, pulling on the steering with all his might to the breaking point but the ship was virtually uncontrollable now. He still fought and hopped it would lose speed as it gained distance, he quickly guided it past several rock debris and within a few minutes passed the red planet and near the blue one, the ships computers didn't seem to recognize it much but Riddick didn't pay much attention and just tried to avoid the planet and its moon. Just when it looked like Riddick was starting to get back into control a bit of debris cut through the ships left wing and it started to spin and Riddick lost control again. With no other option he aimed towards the blue planet to make an emergency landing _great, emerg. landing on another strange planet hopefully it's not like the other hell-hole _Riddick thought. The ship sped by the moon in minutes and approached the planet, Riddick fighting his hardest just to keep the ship in control and not go into an uncontrollable spin again. Within minutes they entered through the planets atmosphere and a blast of sound came to their ears ad flame spread through on their damaged hull.

The ship was falling at an alarming speed towards the ground and could be completely demolished in a strait impact to the earth like a comet. Quickly Riddick put in fire control and tried to get it ready to land but it was still speeding and they could now see ground, quickly he diploid the giant parachutes and the ship heeled back almost ninety degrees. It started to approach the ground but was still to fast so Riddick let it power along parallel to the ground. Suddenly there was a crashing sound and the ships left wing ripped off and the whole ship began to spin and Riddick fought to keep control. Imam yelled from his seat where he and Jack were buckled "We need to eject its not goanna make it!" "No! I can get it just keep holding on!" Riddick yelled back. Almost a minute more of this went on as the ship started to plummet close to the ground "Riddick c'mon now!" Imam yelled then pulled the leaver and his seat shot up out of the ship "No!" Riddick yelled right as he did it. Jack, probably out of fear, started to do the same "Come on Riddick we need-" she started then pulled the leaver faster then she expected and hers shot through as well. "No! Dammit!" Riddick yelled in anger then concentrated on controlling the skiff now just a couple thousand feet to crashing. Riddick skillfully let go of the first parachutes and diploid the secondary ones and then as the ship slowed he was able to get it parallel to the ground again though there was still fire where the right wing should have been. Slowly the ship approached the ground before shuddering violently and almost slipping but skidded along the ground. Dirt and debris kicked up everywhere as the ship skidded for who knows how long. After a couple minutes the ship slowed down more and Riddick released breaks that kicked into the dirt and slowed the ship to one final stop. The skiff almost flipped again but then rested on its side and finally came to a full halt with smoke rising everywhere.

Riddick wiped a shower of sweet from his face then took a deep sigh. He then grew angry knowing Jack and Imam could be god only knows how far behind from him on a strange planet. He got out of his seat and pressed the button to open the side doors, when it didn't he kicked it down. He got out and overlooked the skiff, it was dented all around and had plates of metal missing and its left wing gone but other then that it had done well. Riddick then observed the land, it was a wide open field with spots of trees and bushes, it had been a while since he'd see a setting like this being used to barren prison planets or compacted cities like Slam City. He rubbed his forehead wondering what to do next. He wanted to get the ship repaired as quickly as possible but he had a worry for Imam and Jack, if they were dead he'd move on without hesitation but he didn't protect them from the creatures on Hades and Chillingsworth soldiers for them to die on another planet. He thought that he should probably try looking for them but he didn't want the ship to fall prey to scavengers. Riddick then decided he'd try running back the direction that ejected and try to find them and quickly make back to the crash sight before dark.

He ran for miles without breaking, physically stronger then most humans and with far more endurance. After almost a half hour of running he started to find bits of debris form the skiff including the wing, he made a mental note to remember where it was so to come for it later. He seem to be on the right track finding a rough trail of debris, along the way he spotted glimpse of some crude roads and even what looked like the wrecks of vehicles he'd never seen before, however he didn't pay much attention to it as he knew he needed to concentrate on finding his two, acquaintances. After about forty five minutes he finally found the smashed remains of the their black ejected seats, they were empty and just a few hundred yards apart so they must of ejected, he continued running and found no bodies with a almost a quarter mile range so they most likely deployed their parachutes. The area he started to enter was thick with mud so he often had to leap rather then tread through the mud. Finally he found two parachutes close to each other and stopped besides them, they had obviously been unclipped so the two were indeed alive, Riddick then noticed a collection of foot prints all around perfectly preserved in the mud. Though there looked to be more then two sets, those of what looked like several pairs of boots crowded around the chutes. It looked to Riddick like an entire group could of walked through there, "Dammit!" he yelled in frustration "Might of got themselves captured"

Riddick thought about it again, weather he should try to find them or just try to work on the ship. If he worked through the night and morning he could probably get the ship working again and he'd be able to leave the planet. However he remembered he hadn't left them on Hades or Chillingsworth ship so he mind as well save them again, he might even need the help maintaining the ship which might have to limp back to New Mecca or at least the universe he was used to. Riddick finally came to the conclusion that he could work through the night to get the ship working as best he could and try to scan the ground for them and with their help get the ship to work well enough. He turned and ran again at full speed to try to make it back to the wreck and get it to fly again as quickly as he could, for every hour that went by would make it harder for Riddick to find the two.

The sun had already set when he reached the parachutes and darkness now enveloped Riddick as he made it back to the left wing of the ship. Though of course the darkness never bothered Riddick thanks to his unique eye job, he actually could see better in darkness then light and was now in his prime. Riddick looked around and found some ripped cable and decided he'd try to used it to wrap it around his torso and carry the wing over his back; as he paced back over to the wing he kept hearing a treading noise. He looked over and could see into the distance in purple or reddish night vision through his eyes, a figure moving slowly in his direction. Riddick observed it, it looked human but moved very slowly and seems to make a moaning noise then it looked almost as if sniffing the air then turned towards Riddick. The man charged over, actually snarling at Riddick like some kind of animal. Without hesitation Riddick glared at the man then moved to the side out of the way of him, now noticing the blood running down his mouth and neck, then elbowed the man in the face so hard he broke his nose and the man fell back onto the ground. Riddick stared for a couple moments before the man recovered and looking at him with his disfigured face then leapt at him. Riddick easily moved out of the way again and with his scavenged cable wrapped it around the things neck from behind and started to strangle it. It struggled for a few moments then Riddick pinned it to the ground and using the cable snapped its neck. Riddick stood and looked over what he had just killed, "What the hell's wrong with it?" he said to himself then he heard more shuffling noises and shot his head up. In the distance were more creatures, he then heard them snarling and they started to charge at him again like some kind of animal like the last one. There were about six or seven, their cloths were ripped and stretched, some wore no cloths at all but they didn't seem to care and they all had blood covering their face and torsos. As they charged at him they seem to stumble in the darkness and it didn't look like they could see well in the dark, an advantage Riddick had completely over them. As the first one reached him he whipped the cable out at its face once then again at its neck, opening it throat and it quickly bled to death, Riddick then dropped the cable and pulled out his unique forward curved knives and charged head first towards the creatures. He tripped the first one with his knives then slit the throats of the next two, the other three he quickly and almost effortlessly cut their throats and buried his knives in their skulls. He the turned to the one he had tripped, it recovered and charged at him, he buried his knives into its chest then pushed it way and it fell to the ground limp and dead.

Riddick took out a ripped cloth from his pocket and cleaned his knives of blood, then recovered his cable and walked towards the wrecked wing, thinking heavily of what had just occurred and what was with those people who were more like blood driven animals. _Best to get those two and off this planet as quick as possible,_ he thought to himself and began to tire the wing around his chest, always paying attention to his surroundings as he did.


	3. Chapter 2 Discoveries

Riddick worked throughout the night and most of the following morning repairing the skiff. His mind never completely left the event last night, killing the creatures hadn't been hard but he was he was a little perplexed, he'd never seen any humans act like this they seem to be, no they were more like animals. Why were they acting like this?

Riddick held the metal plate into place then finished welding it. He put those questions aside for now, his main concern was finding Jack and Imam and getting away from this strange planet and it's, monsters. The skiff was able to fly period but Riddick hadn't been able to give it the full repair needed for it, he didn't know if it would be strong enough now to make it out of the atmosphere and the travel back to New Mecca, if he did try, it would be very chancy.

Stepping into the cockpit, he started the skiff up and slowly it roared to life. He steadied her to about fifteen hundred to two thousand feet above the ground and cruzed along, scanning the ground for any signs of the two. He guided her over to the spot the parachutes and foot prints had been, he could still see the parachutes laying there. Riddick flipped a switch for a special tracking devise and was able to tack their foot prints and any other traces of them even the most microscopic thing. It gave Riddick an uneven trail for him to follow. For almost an hour he followed the path, at times he thought he may actually lose it, on the way he saw some signs he'd seen the night before. Some sort of over turned, rotting vehicles lay everyware, he even saw a couple of those, human like creatures he'd seen, they were either moving quite slowly or sometimes even rushing as if chasing something.

Then it looked to Riddick that he was stumbling onto something, a full battle. There were men on the ground, dressed in green with some sort of guns and they were battling what looked like the creatures Riddick had fought, many faces turned up at his skiff. Then the skiffs tracking started to go off as the ships computer stated that it found Jack and Imam. Riddick quickly followed the tracker and sure enough the two were there, and they were running. They had been separated by the main group and were running deeper into the forest, and it looked as if they were being perused by the human-creatures. Riddick accelerated the skiff and sped over to the ground he turned it so it faced between the two and the creatures then sped towards the creatures and ran through several. The creatures went spinning through the air and one cracked the windshield. "Dammet!" Riddick yelled then brought the skiff to a sliding halt. There were no damage alarms so Riddick assumed the skiff should be alright. He exited the ship and quickly found Jack and Imam who'd stop momentarily but were now running again, towards Riddick. Immediately one creature jumped from a section of bushes at Riddick, skillfully though Riddick turned, hitting the creature in the neck with his left forearm, knocking it on its back. Riddick then stomped the side of its head, snapping its neck. He peered over to see the creatures coming upon Imam and Jack. He quickly ran head forward towards them, there were four creatures perusing them and one caught up to Imam and leapt on him trying to maul him. Imam let out a terrified shriek but Riddick was just as fast. He tackled the creature off, then pinning it face down, snapped its neck jerking his head around he saw the other three leaping as well. Pulling out his curved knives, he charged at the creatures the first one spotted him and Riddick narrowly avoided a torrent of blood shooting out its mouth. Spinning he brought his left arm around and with the end of the knife cut the creatures throat then spun again and brought his right knife down and buried it in the skull of the second. Looking up he saw the third one was leaping at Jack as she screamed. Leaving one knife in the creatures skull he leapt in the air, corkscrewing then came down right at the creature's side, just a few feet from Jack now, then killed it the same way he had the first. He brought his left arm around in a powerful swing and when it struck the creatures neck, it fell backwards on the grown, a clean cut through its neck.

Riddick glanced over at Imam and Jack as he recovered his knife and wiped them on the ground, "The ship, now!" he barked and all three sprinted for the skiff, strangely there was no more noise or gunfire. Then there were a number of clicks and calking noises as they approached the skiff, "Halt!" someone yells and the three turned to see the men in green with helmets and rifles at hand gathered around, muzzles pointed at them. "Who the hell are you?" Riddick asked in annoyance, "Here, come with us into the shelter" "No thanks we'll be leaving" Riddick replies. "I have orders to bring you in" the leader continues, "Well that's an order you won't be able to complete" Riddick says and opens the door to the skiff. "Come with us or we will use deadly force!" the man speaks and Riddick slowly turns his head and starts to walk towards them. "Riddick" both Jack and Imam speak but Riddick doesn't listen, he pulled his knives out again, "You pull those triggers, you lose your life, you'd be no more of a challenge then those creatures" Riddick speaks. All around the men look horrified and no one is able to speak, the leader starts shaking in fear then a voice finally speaks out.

"Hold on hold on" a man speaks, walking past the group towards Riddick. He had black skin and a large mustache and was the only one not wearing a helmet. "I'm sorry if we threatened you, call me general Stones, you are" Stones held out his hand, Riddick glared at it then debated in himself weather he should tell him or not. He decided they probably didn't even know who he was, "Names Riddick, what do you want?" Riddick asked and Stones smiled a little, "Well I've never seen a your um" he pointed at the skiff, "just a skiff" Riddick finished for him, "Yeah that, well it looks like it got a little damaged, why don't you take it into our base to get repaired?" Stones offered, "No thanks we were just on our way" Riddick replied. "Look, those creatures you fought, they're everyware and you'll barley get anytime to fix your ship if you stay out here. Bring it to our base, safest place within miles of this place and we can get you any supplies you need. Riddick glanced over at Jack and Imam, they gave him puzzling looks then he spoke, "We stay there and work 'til night fall, by then it should be ready to go then we leave! No questions asked." Riddick ordered and Stones nodded, "Agreed."

Stones and his men were able to get the skiff onto a trailer pulled by some ground vehicle the three had never seen and within the hour they arrived at the near by base. The base started out with high stone walls and giant wooden doors let them in as they walked by, Riddick noticed guards up top with some of those guns, this time mounted. There some crumpled down buildings close to the walls then more towards the center were many camps and tents then one large building, higher then the wall stood out in the very center. The skiff was parked next to the building and Jack and Imam were taken to a door in the other direction "Where you taken them" Riddick spoke loud, poised to strike, "Calm down, they just requested some food and water, look I want to talk with you inside they will join us shortly" Riddick stood there for a minute then hesitantly walk inside with Stones and several guards, there were large crowds of soldiers outside and even as they entered inside.

Stones brought Riddick into a windowless room with three guards and sat him down, "Can I get you anything?" he asked but Riddick just glared at him through his goggles, "What did you want to talk about?" he asked. "Alright well do you know what those creatures are and what's going on here?" "No, and I don't care, I just want to repair my ship and get off this rock with the others" "Ok, ok I just thought you might be curious" "I was but I put it away so I could go on with more important stuff" Riddick replied crossing his arms. "Let me explain everything here then I'll let you and your friends do all the work you want" Riddick glared again for a minute, suspicaly then spoke "Fine, make it quick though" he ordered and Stones smiled. "Alright well, those things were humans but they've been infected with a rage virus" Riddick raised an eye brow, "Yeah a Virus that turns them into complete vicious creatures controlled by rage and the hunger for everyone…else. Well it started when some animals being tested with this uh rage, infected a few people and from there it spread like wild fire, after almost a month, all infected starved to death and we tried repopulating Brittan-" "I don't know what your talking about what's Brittan?" Riddick interrupted" "Well it's a large island, were on it now and then there's continents east and west of here. Well we started to repopulate this island and things for a while were looking good" Stones explained.

For a little while Stones explained the story of how a mindless father visited his wife, previously thought dead, when she was found by his children outside the city limits, he kissed her not knowing she was a carrier and was himself infected and brutally killed her while she could do nothing, Riddick had lived a pretty violent life himself, but hearing this actually disturbed him, he was surprised at that. Stones then explained that the virus now broke out again and spread to the mainland.

Riddick began to notice that Imam and Jack had never come in then grew angry and glared at Stones. "Enough of this, where's Jack and Imam?!" "Jack? That's a strange name for a girl" Stones commented as he slowly drank from a mug of coffee. Riddick yelled and the guards took aim "Where are they?" he yelled "Alright look I'm tired of this rude bull shit Riddick, now here's the thing, you friends are under armed guard and so is your skiff, now your not goanna get them back unless you do one thing." Stones yelled back and Riddick spun his leg tripping all the guards then attempted to reach for Stones neck but Stones simply stood and aimed a pistol a foot from Riddick's Face. "Sit down and we can continue this" Stone spoke sternly. The two glared at each other for several minutes before Riddick, very reluctantly sat back down, "Now, some miles from here there's a valley, in the valley's a city, the city's over run by infected, there's some scientist boarded up in a building, we've communicated with 'em and they say they're close to a cure, I want you to go there and get the scientist back over here then, you can get the hell out." "You've got a lot of men why haven't you done it?" Riddick asked, pissed, "There's some really bad weather, haven't been able to get an extraction team out and the terrains simply to rugged for any high armored vehicles to rescue them." "And you think I alone will do any better" "Judging on how you fought today, yeah…you killed those infected like it was barley a challenge, you look like you can handle it." Riddick's eyes went from Stones face to the pistol pointed at him, his hands were tied, "Fine but you let us go when this is over" Riddick spoke as he got up, "Agreed your friends can work on the skiff while your gone."

Stones gave Riddick directions to the town then all five men exited the room and went outside. They offered Riddick supplies but he refused, saying he'll be fine on his own, Before he went through the open gate he turned to Stone and spoke, "By the time this is over, I'm goanna dig one of these knives…in your balls" Riddick said then turned and started to walk, he could here Stones laughing behind him. Riddick sighed at what he had to do, things had just gotten more complicated but he decided to get this over quick, he'd have his revenge eventually, then he began to run.


End file.
